The Rogue
by KrisKinnus
Summary: Go Rogue: February 2010 Since 2002, huh? I can only hope someone is still waiting for this. Progress UPDATE: 1-24 Chapter One: "Deals" has been rewritten and ready to post. Start on Chapter Two rewrite has begun.
1. An Annoucement

_**THE ROGUE**: An IRIA Fan Fiction_

**

* * *

**_An Announcement:_

Hello everyone,

For those readers that may not be so familiar with me or my work, my name Kris. Around the beginning of the decade, 'round these parts I was probably better known by my pen name, Kris-Sama!!, one that I held for a number of years. For those of you that do know who I am and remember my fiction, such as the once you are viewing now, you are probably asking yourself a question:

"Dude, what the hell?"

Yes, it's true. I have not ventured onto in quite some time. Years even. Lots of things have changed since 2003, the year I basically abandoned everything I had previously worked on here. As much as I hate to admit, it wasn't really something I truly regretted either. But rather than sitting here and giving you a lengthy dissertation on what exactly I've been doing over such a long time, I'd much rather talk about why you clicked on this link in the first place: my short story, The Rogue, as well as my other Iria-based fiction The Soul of Silence.

Widely unknown, but I do take the credit for submitting the Iria category to 's administrators in 2001 for it's inclusion into the anime section of the site's collection. Upon viewing the anime, I, like most the contributors to this site, immediately began coming up with my own scenarios for various aspects of the story as a means of further explaining the universe it inhabits. Way back then, there wasn't much for Iria fiction that I could find on the internet other than Confetti Yeti's very well-written short on the Bob character. When I submitted the category, I did so because I had begun committing my ideas to paper and wanted a place to share them. Thus, I created The Soul of Silence, the most reviewed Iria story on , in May of that same year. A year later, I began work on The Rogue, a complement to TSoS as well as my own personal means of fleshing out some of the back-story of the Iria OVA. There have been some pretty good stories to pop up in this section during that time and since. Oddly though, since the last time I updated my stories in 2003, all the new Iria material has come to a screeching halt. I find that pretty sad looking back on that here in 2010, as my first and favorite anime series as woefully fallen by the wayside in terms of fan related content. Yet, and you can call it arrogance if you'd like, but I always felt because I had had worked so hard on fleshing out my own stories over that two or three year period, that it was if they had become an actual part of the Iria canon itself.

Now, obviously, that isn't true and I would agree with you that it's a foolish thought. But I can remember how much time teenaged-little-me spent researching what little reference material there was on Iria's brief adventures, trying to get every little detail or spelling or mechanism in the right order to serve the greater story. So to me, such an outlandish statement felt like it was true. And the responses I was receiving from a fan base long devoid of Iria fiction on this site and across the entire spectrum of the internet, it only helped solidified my delusions. Not all a delusions are necessarily, in my opinion, an evil.

And yet, here are these two stories, rediscovered by literally on my own simple file-browsing whims, that have collected dust for nearly 6 years now: unfinished and (_looking back at them with the skill set that I have today_) in pretty awful shape, both in functionality and in their construction. For some reason, I can't find it in me let myself keep something I created and thought was excellent at the time to sit and fester in it's own mediocrity. And yes, I know if you go to the TSoS prologue, I said the same thing about my original vision on '03 before my quest to revise the story became such a huge undertaking that it ultimately led to my complete abandonment of the project all together.

However, I'm a whole lot older now. Maybe a little smarter in some ways, maybe a little dumber in most. And I suddenly have another urge to remedy this problem. The difference is that this time it has, happily, already been done.

In February of this year, I will reposting my final edit of my short story, The Rogue; my definitive version of Hunter Gren's back-story in four parts. Yes, four, as it was originally intended. By 'final edit', I literally do mean final, as this update will contain the long overdue ending chapter that has finally been completed after so long. Right now, and the reason it won't be posted until February, I am taking the necessary steps to refine the three original chapters to the level raised by the forth and final installment. Therefore, for those of you who have already read and enjoyed this short story, I humbly urge you to read through it again in its entirety once reposted. This new version will be like George Lucas' favorite bedfellow, though with less big-eared dopey things and computer-generated apples. I kid obviously, but in this final cut of the story, I have tried to include new bits of information and characterization and more insight to help sell the characters, old and new, better than before and to simply polish it up to level that I can be proud of placing the name 'Iria' on again.

As George also knows, making such edits and revisions will come at a cost, and one that I have been turning over in my head in the week since I began reworking The Rogue. The risk of retooling this short story to make it better while also completing it, will come at the sacrifice of creating numerous plot holes and masking revelations for story that this short was originally created to complement: The Soul of Silence, my original vision. With that sacrifice well known, it begs the next question: Will TSoS be reworked and completed just the same and soon and not be left in even more disarray?

You don't know how many times I've asked myself that same thing, and right now, I don't have answer for. Such an undertaking would require a behemoth amount of time and energy that I am not sure I have to dedicate at the moment. As disappointing to some (_or less_), I'd much rather say that than do like I did in '03 and tell you it's coming and then give my readers nothing. It seems the most fair way to approach. I would love to fix it and finish it once and for all, but it's too early to say right now.

So, until that question can be answered, I will give you this: some time in February 2010, you can expect the final edit of The Rogue to be published for good. My little gift for you to pass maybe an moment of your time and hopefully something everyone can enjoy.

Until then, I humbly thank and praise you for your patience.

**-KK-**


	2. Deals

**_  
"The Rogue"  
  
_An "IRIA: The Soul of Silence" FanFic  
Based on "IRIA: Zeriam the Animation"  
Written by: _ --|(ris-Sama!!-- _The Illustrious Swordfish!!!**  
  
***************  


  


**_Introduction  
_**  
It's hard to write a story set after the events of the IRIA anime OVA based on Iria's 'brother' Gren. He did die after all. So this story is actually set years before the events of both the OVA and my own fic, _IRIA: The Soul of Silence. _What this basically is, is my own version of the backstory hinted in Zeiram, and also ties into _TSoS_, starring everyone's favorite green-haired bounty hunter, Gren.  
  
While it will technically be somewhat short in length, maybe like, say, two or three parts only, they will be highly detailed and will contain a few familiar scenes from both the OVA and _TSoS.._.  
Enjoy!   
  
**_ --|(ris-Sama!!-- _**  
  
**  
  
Part One:  
**_"Deals"_  
**

  
  
Gren was feeling high and dry as he made his way down a long, highly decorated corridor of the Mycian branch of the Administration Headquarters. His heels clicked against the smooth marble floor as he took his long, proud strides. He was feeling great, chipper even, and light as a feather, despite the fact that he was wearing his dark red and purplish armor and those baggy sandy white pants. None of that really mattered though, because the only thing he was focused on was that little ornately decorated, blue box in his gloved right hand.   
  
A sly grin crossed the apprentice's lips as he lifted the box up a bit and glancing down to it. He let his thumb flick a small latch and the lid of the box automatically opened. Inside, revealed a blue pendant laying atop a satin-like cushion. The pendent was in the shape of a half yin-yang, a few diamond-like jewels studded into the rounded portion. Under it was a patch, sewn into the satin, sewn with a registration number in Mycian script. Gren read over the numbers many times, that cool smirk of his growing each time he did so. He closed the lid of the box and chuckled softly in victory, holding the compact box back down to his side. He had finally won. He was a_ Hunter_...  
  


*****  


  
Off in the distance, the newly appointed Hunter Gren saw a dark skinned man conversing with a few of the Ghomvack sentries posted through the city of Myce. The dark man was shaved bald, albeit the ponytail of black hair that stuck out from the back of his head, tied up with a traditional wrapping with a few hairbeads falling downward from it. He also had three small dots printed on his forehead, almost as if he was a monk. Gren smiled at the sight of the man and head towards his direction.  
  
The two sentries saluted to the dark man and turned on their heels as Gren approached, probably going back to there round Gren thought. The man looked over to Gren and smiled lightly, his thin mustache curving with his lips.  
  
"So, did you get it?" the man asked in his deep voice.  
  
Gren displayed the small box, holding it between two fingers while he flash am arrogant, yet cocky smirk. "Sure did, Bob. Got it right here."  
  
Bob chuckled softly at the young man's enthusiasm, letting a hand pat him on his armored shoulder. "Then I guess that's it, right? I suppose I can't make you call me '_master_' or '_sir_' anymore, can I?"  
  
Gren laughed at the joke, opening the box up and taking the necklace out. " 'guess not. Sucks for you, eh?" He grinned as he unwrapped the string of the necklace, and pulled of over his pale-green hair, and around his neck proudly. "Don't have to take those petty jobs anymore either."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Bob said. "You know that I match the job with the Hunter's skill level, and trust me, you've got the skills. As long as you can steer clear from bounty jumpers like that Fujikuro character, you'll do fine."  
  
Gren kept his eyes on the deep blue pendent as Bob spoke, mesmerized and proud. He had worked hard to earn this, despite being one of the top students of the trade. There were a few others like him. Many of other apprentices were up for licensing, but he knew he was the best of the bunch. That's why he got his first although he knew better than to let it get to his head. Bob had taught him better than that, and he knew the job was only going to get harder from there on. He was always up for the challenge though....  
  
"So where you off to now?" Bob asked, his arms folding over his white-armored chest, as if he was a father questioning his teenage child before going out on the town.  
  
Gren thought for a minute then spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Hmm...well you know me. Go out and flaunt a little bit, pick up some women, and dance the night away," he began to chuckle a little. "Actually, I was hoping you'd join me for a drink before I head off to Batabitajira to pick up Iria."  
  
"You going to bring her back with you this time?" Bob asked with an arched brow.  
  
"Hopefully, if I can talk her into it..." Gren said, his tone changing slightly. Gren had always looked at young Iria as a little sister, although they weren't really related. He watched out for her...playing his 'big brother' role out the best he could. "It's gonna be kinda hard to tear her away from that place though. She's the last one there too. Urbanization is bringing them all to Myce City. Batabitajira, a small province of the planet Myce, had suffered greatly after the grand capital was built. Many left of jobs, taking their families with them. Iria was the last, aside from Gren's frequent visits. He never stayed long though, since he had so many obligations back here in Myce.  
  
"You just let her stay there alone while you're here in Myce?!" Bob asked.  
  
Gren waved his hand nonchalantly. "She can take care of herself, Bob. She reckless, but she a good eye on things. Dead set on being a Hunter, too."  
  
"Well, whatever the case, send her my greetings, and I'll hold you to that drink. However, I have some work to attend at the moment. I'll meet up with you a little later, alright" Bob nodded as he glanced over to a clock hanging above a receptionist's desk. It read 3:35 PM, Standard Time.   
  
Gren followed Bob's gaze over to the clock, also noting the time. He thought for a split second and grinned softly. "There's a bar across town in the Toulai Sector. It's cleaner than the Outrigger atleast. Meet you thereat 5'...?" he asked Bob, then glancing over to him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Fine by me," Bob agreed, nodding with his approval. "See you then." With that, the aging man turned and headed towards a close-by elevator, then stopped suddenly to look back over his shoulder. "By the way...."  
  
Bob caught Gren attention, the young Hunter turned to face him again. His brow furrowed slightly, as if you ask him 'what's up'. Bob simply smiled, full of pride as he looked him over. "Congratulations..."  
  
Gren smiled as he lifted his left hand to the left side of his face, giving his hairbeads a little flick, sending the blue and gold colored beads clicking softly against each other. "Thanks Bob..."  
  


*****  


  
Gren was walking down yet another long corridor. However, the lengthy walls were a bit plainer than the one he was previously in, slate-gray in color yet much more smooth and seemliness. The hall was brightly lit and a few other Hunters an Administration lackeys where scattered about. This was one of the basement floors. This was where many of the young apprentices came to arm themselves and be briefed on special missions...  
  
"_3:40..._" Gren read off a digital clock above one of the doors. "_Plenty of time. Wonder who else may be around down here...?_" Gren wasn't ever much of a gloater. Sure, he had just been officially licensed, but he wasn't there to really tell the word. He was just excited, and maybe a few of his colleagues might care to hear the bright news?  
  
Gren stopped at a door large set of glass double-doors and it opened for him automatically as he passed through the sensor array. Once inside he came to another door, a much smaller door that only had a small viewing window placed in the center of it. On the wall next to it was a small keypad with the words '_Locker Room 2-B_' engraved above it in bold letters. Gren's gloved hand reached up to the pad, nimbly pressing a few keys here and there, his passcode. The computer to a few seconds to respond, flashing a small green light and the locking mechanism released itself. You couldn't be to cautious when it came to weaponry and a Hunter's privacy....  
  
Gren let to door swing open and he stepped through with scanning eyes. He saw only one person in-between the hall of lockers, a rather dark figure. His hair was a dark shade of brown with an unorthodox styling with his bangs at the front of his hair, some hanging in front of his eyes. He was decked out in full armor, the metallic alloy covering his body over a black, formfitting body suit. He was sliding, what seemed to be, the last piece of his get-up over his hand and forearm, and he did nothing but his stare at a fixed point ahead of him as he adjusted the fitting of it. Gren recognized him almost immediately and smiled coyly. This was _Kazon Locke_, the only apprentice that could stand up to the bar Gren had raised in their profession.  
  
"Hey man, ya heard the news...?" Gren asked Kazon, gaining his attention. Kaz had glanced over to him, only revealing those deep and piercing green orbs before looking away again. He just shrugged a bit as he continued to fiddle around with his armor. Gren didn't expect much more than that small gesture from the young man, he knew him better than that. Or atleast he thought he did. Gren could only laugh softly as he watched him. "Never were much for talkin', are ya Kaz? Well, the news is that you're looking at a full-fledged Hunter!"  
  
"...congratulations Gren," Kazon finally said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Thanks man..." Gren said as he leaned back against a wall of lockers, letting out a relieved sigh. Normally, people were uncomfortable around this dark young man. He had heard stories of how Kazon was somewhat defiant, questioning the orders given to him and opting to approach the task in his own ways. Gren could remember Kazon almost getting them both in deep when they worked together a few times before. But still, he was always unusually quiet, like he was dead to the world, and usually gave off this eerie vibe to other people...  
  
"I was gonna go out for a drink a bit later to celebrate," Gren added. "My friend Bob might be joining me, I don't think you've met him yet. So anyways, you wanna come, Kaz? My treat?"   
  
"Can't..." Kazon answered rather abruptly. "Ouspi and I are heading out." Gren watched on as Kaz began to load a few ammo clips onto his belt.   
  
Gren smirked, probably thinking that Kaz would have turned him down even if he wasn't '_heading out_'. Locke was just like that, but Gren continued on. "Really? Where to?"  
  
"Some new planet they discovered outside of the Taowajan sector, on contract with Tedan Tippedai. We're supposed to survey it or something..." Kaz answered.   
  
Gren's brow arched slightly as a confused look took over his expression. "Shouldn't that be left for a science team to deal with?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kazon responded, taking his pistol from his locker, "...that's what I told Ouspi. It's supposed to be some big deal 'that only professionals of our standing can handle properly'."  
  
"Hmm...direct quote...." Gren thought to himself. "Sounds like something those assholes would say..." Gren paused before he began to speak aloud. "If you ask me, it sounds kinda fishy. I wonder why someone like Ouspi would take a job like that...?" he laughed a bit. "But hey, look on the bright side, at least you'll get your license one of these days and you won't have to lis--"  
  
"Next week..." Kaz cut him off. This caught Gren off guard.  
  
"'_Next week_'...?" Gren said, repeating him. Kazon? Licensing? This early?  
  
"Yeah..." Kaz said as he started to load his pistol. "I'm getting my license next week on my 18th birthday..."  
  
Gren just cracked a smile. Kazon was two years younger than him, but he was already up for Hunter-ship. This just furthered the fact that Gren thought of Kaz as his 'rival'. Someone to surely rise up for the challenge. And knowing Kazon, the somber kid might even view this little conversation as a 'challenge'. However, Gren, as always, was ready for a challenge.  
  
"You're a rare find, Kaz. You're still one of the newer apprentices and you're already getting you're up for early licensing!? Unreal man..." he chuckled. "I was lucky enough to get one now."  
  
Kazon didn't say anything else, like always. Gren knew he didn't like complements, or maybe he just didn't know how to take them? However, the silence was broken shortly after by the sounds of the door swinging open again. Gren looked over his shoulder upon hearing the sound, as did Kazon, to see who it was. It was Kazon's instructor, Ouspi, and he made his way inside, wearing that long black trench coat with the two Katana's strapped to his back. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. to the aging Hunter who ran his hand through his short, scruffy, black and gray hair.  
  
"You almost ready kid...?" Ouspi said in his raspy voice, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "We've only got one Transit time booked, yanno...hmm...?" Ouspi's brow furrowed slightly as he glanced over to Gren for a moment. Then the scruffy Hunters lip curled into a huge smile. "Weeeeeell.....look who got his license!!" Ouspi walked over to Gren and patted him on the shoulder. "Heard all about from the guys. Congrats kid!"  
  
"Thank you, sir..." Gren said thankfully. Bob had told him about Ouspi. He was one of the best in the business back in his day, take job after job and not even breaking a sweat. But age had worn him down unfortunately. Nowadays, he spend his time calling the shots while his ever capable trainee, Kazon, executed the orders.  
  
"Where ya headed now? Not gonna go out and have a drink to celebrate without me and Kaz, are ya?!" Ouspi added, tossing his cigarette on the hard floor and stamping it out.  
  
Gren chuckled softly, almost nervously. "I'm sorry for that sir, like you said, you only have one time booked right?" Drinking with Ouspi was a bad idea. Bob had also said that the old man didn't really know when to call it quits when it came to booze. He also told him a story about one time when Ouspi was drunk. It was..._colorful_...  
  
Ouspi simply laughed. "Ah well, maybe when I get back then, you have some time to waste with an old fart like me?"  
  
"I'm sorry for that too, sir. Tomorrow I'm heading out for Batabitajira to see a friend of mine."  
  
Unseen by Gren nor Ouspi, Kazon quickly glanced over to them from the corner of his eye...as if he suddenly took an interest in the conversation. That, or he was wondering when the two would can the chitchat so they could get to work...  
  
"A friend, eh?" Ouspi repeated him, flashing a sly grin. "Well, I suppose gallivanting with girls is a bit more pleasin' for a yung'un like you," he added, nudging him a little. "And on an empty place like Batabitajira...lots of room for bunch of little '_green-heads_' to be runnin' around."  
  
Gren began to blush a little. Iria?! Like _that_?! "No, no, it's not like that! ...her parents are gone and with everyone leaving the place for Myce City, I started to kinda look after her. She acts like I'm her brother, so I try to fill-in for the role I guess. I'm going to visit her and try to bring her back here with me."  
  
Gren finally caught a glance of Kazon's icy eyes from the corner of his own; they were boring through both he and his instructor. Gren always felt a chill when Kaz looked at him like that. It was just naturally haunting. Kazon placed his pistol in its holster and had turned to the face the both of them.  
  
Gren glanced over to Kaz for a moment, then looked up to a clock on the wall, and thought that he had better take his leave now. The drive to the Toulai Sector bar would take a while, since it was halfway across town, especially at rush hour times like this. "Well...I better go catch up with Bob before he leaves without me."  
  
"A'ight," Ouspi said, giving his shoulder another pat. "We need to be heading out too, eh Kaz?" Kazon just nodded in response. "Well, take care, kid and congrats again!"  
  
"Thank you sir," Gren said with a smile and a nod. "See ya, Kaz." he began to make his way to the door before he stopped himself, remembering something suddenly. "Oh! Kaz, one more thing..."  
  
"...yeah...?" Kazon asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Remember..." Gren said with a smile as he flicked his hairbeads once. He laughed softly as he turned back to the door. "Don't forget, Kazon..." The infamous hairbeads flick. Gren had stared doing it, as a subtle trademark, around the same time Kazon started. Between them, it started out as a type go-sign, nothing but a way of communicating with each other a few covert jobs they had done together in the past. However, it stuck between them. One of the few things Kazon would actually do because of someone else, Gren thought, as minute as it was.  
  
Gren flashed a small salute to the aging Hunter and his apprentice before turning on a heel and exiting the locker room....  
  


*****  


  
Gren sat on a stool in the Toulai bar, his elbows propped up on the bar counter. He held a glass in one hand and swirl a bluish liquid around in side of it. Next to him was Bob, standing up and taking a short sip of his own drink. Bob set the glass down on the counter, signaling for the barkeep to attend him again.   
  
"So..." Bob said to Gren, motioning for the approaching barkeeper for a refill, "...tell me about this Iria girl."  
  
Gren smiled warmly at the thought, chuckling even as he lifted his own glass to his lips and taking a quick swig. "She's very headstrong...too much if you ask me. Not very reliable either, but she willing to do anything it takes to get a job done."  
  
"So you're saying she's as crazy and as nuts as you are?" Bob asked, nodding his thanks to the tender as the short man refilled his glass.  
  
"Hey, she takes after her 'big brother', right?" Gren responded, almost mockingly.  
  
"Right..." Bob said softly. Gren could tell that Bob was thinking that bringing Iria to Myce will cause some problems.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bob," Gren said, reassuringly. "Nothing will go wrong with it. I'll keep a close eye on her. One thing though..." Gren paused for a moment, gaining Bob's complete attention as his dark eyes lock onto Gren's. "....you gotta help me keep this whole brother-sister thing up. She'd be crushed if she found out the truth, yanno?"  
  
"What is the truth anyway...?" Bob asked with a furrowed brow. "You've never really made the whole point of it exactly clear to me."  
  
Gren slowly looked away, as if he was a little ashamed, letting his gaze drop down to the blue liquid in his glass. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I never really have explained it, so I might as well. Well...her parents left, without warning. The province leaders just announced that they were missing one day."  
  
"Odd..."  
  
"Tell, me about it..." Gren went on. "Well, Iria was still too young to remember all of this, not even a standard year old. So, my parents took it upon themselves to watch out for her, and she grew up looking at me as a brother. I guess I just got used to it somewhere along the way."  
  
"So now she wants to follow in big-brother's footsteps and become a Hunter..." Bob said, reminding Gren of what he told him earlier at headquarters.  
  
"Yeah..." Gren took a long sip of his drink, exhaling a small sigh as he moved the glass back away from his lips. "I know it's a little earlier for me to do this now, since I just licensed and all, but I'd like to ask for permission to train her...."  
  
"You're right, it is too early for that," Bob said, sighing a little himself. "You know I can't push for something like that, no matter how capable you may be for the task."  
  
"Think of it as a favor to an old friend then," Gren said, giving Bob a pleading look, a look Bob knew all to well. Gren was serious about this, and he probably wouldn't give up on this.  
  
Bob studied Gren for a short moment, before sighing once again. "I'll try to sign her for apprenticeship under my wing until we can figure something out. I know you don't want Iria to fall into the hand of someone else. Give me some time to pull a few strings, alright...?"  
  
Gren downed the rest of his drink, and set the glass back down on the counter. His other gloved hand whip his lips quickly before he spoke...  
  
"....deal."  
  


***************  


  


**_Author's Notes_**:   
Kind of short, but I kind like it better that way. Throw something familiar at you to hold you over. Fun times. Stay tuned for Part Two!  
**_  
Things  
_To look for next time...  
**Apperances by a young Iria and a familiar scene from the OVA....**  
  
**   
  



	3. Reunion

**_"The Rouge"  
  
_An "IRIA: The Soul of Silence" FanFic  
Based on "IRIA: Zeriam the Animation"  
Written by: _ --|(ris-Sama!!-- _The Illustrious Swordfish!!!**  
  
*****************  
****  
  
Part Two:  
**_"Reunion"  
_  
**

Gren piloted his Kreeper across the sandy deserts of the planet Myce, on his usual path toward the small settlement, and his hometown, of Batabitajira. His long pale green hair bellowed and blew furiously in the on coming wind and his speedy hovercraft left a large cloud of dust in his tracks. He wore a respirator and goggles over his mouth, blocking the haze sand that blocked the dangerous grain from getting into his lungs.  
  
These are the times Gren seemed to love. The speed of the Kreeper, the feel of the wind through his hair, the calming silence, aside from the low mechanical hum of the vehicles engines, it was a peaceful break from such a hectic job. No orders to take, no contracts to file, no violence. The young, newly appointed Hunter rarely had time for a holiday, but whenever he did, he could only think of one place for him to go. And as he glanced over his shoulder to a large box that was sitting in the seat, it reassured him of his current mission. Inside that box, he thought, was a newly purchased outfit; a light armored outfit, white in color with a navy blue body-suit to go under it and extremely tall. white boots to go with it. It wasn't for him of course, rather a gift for someone special to him...  
  
As he sped along, Gren thought of many things. He thought of his new position he had acquired and the many new exciting and dangerous opportunities that would come with it. He even thought of why Ouspi, one of the most respected Hunter's of his time, would take such a useless job that should have been left to a science team in the first place. And what of his apprentice? Gren was always frank and congenial with Kazon, however the young man never seemed to open up to him...or anyone for that matter. These things were simply the window-dressings of thoughts though, he was mainly focusing on what Bob had told him in the bar about an hour earlier. His 'little sister', Iria, was reckless and foolish at her age, as Bob informed him. Gren couldn't argue, because he knew it to be true, yet he still thought she had what it took to be a Hunter. Bob had promised to pull some strings, now Gren had to do his part of the deal.  
  
Beneath the mask-like respirator, the Hunter simply grinned to himself at the thought as he pulled a few levers and tapped a button or two and sped off across the sandy dunes.  
  


*****  


  
Gren approached a few adobe-like buildings that were stacked on top of on another across a hill side. The ruins of a few small industrial buildings came into focus in the East as he removed the goggle and mask, tossing it into the back seat. The outer rim of the small town was barricaded with Kajakunban leaves that Gren had set up a long time ago with the former villages. With one glance at the site, and Gren frowned a bit. It looked so desolate now, like a variable ghost town, dead of life. The only lights in the entire town was coming from those adobe buildings along the outskirts. As he slowly pulled the Kreeper in front of the structures at the base of the hill, Gren took one long sigh as he leaped out the craft. Almost immediately as the Kreeper's automated motors and propulsion systems tilted the vehicle into an upright position. Luckily, that box Gren had brought with him didn't fall out in the process, he wanter to keep it a surprise for now. Meanwhile, a young girl with reddish-brown hair burst through a door on the second level, eyes bright with excitement.  
  
Gren glanced up to the girl from his position on the ground and flashed a warm smile. Without saying a word, his gloved fingers reached into his collar and tugged on a necklace chain. On this chain was a pendent in the shape of a half yin-yang and he held it up to the girl's view as if he was playfully bragging. The girl's eyes grew even wider as she smiled brightly.   
  
"**You did it!!**" she called out to him as she darted over to a flight of stairs that led to the ground level. She sprinted over to Gren and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.  
  
Gren laughed softly as he petted her head and hugged her back. "Nice to see you too Iria."  
  
Iria's brown eyes gazed up at his with a huge smile, but refused to let go of him. She was a shorter than him by atleast a foot and a half, she was only 14 years old after all. "Does this mean you're fully licensed?! No more rules?"  
  
Gren could only smile at her optimism. "There are rules for everyone yanno, even Hunters."  
  
"What about me?" Iria giggled as she just about jumped up into his arms, however she pulled away from him slightly. "Does this mean I get to be your apprentice now?"  
  
Gren laughed softly as he put his arm around her and led her back to the staircase. "We'll talk about that later, kid. For now, let's just relax...."  
  
"Oh alright...." Iria said reluctantly, but almost immediately perked up again as they climbed the stairs. "Are you hungry from the trip?"  
  
"You bet..." Gren said, flashing a soft smile.  
  


*****  


  
"So, how are things in the city? Anything exciting happen?" Iria asked as she placed a few things on a small table where Gren was seated. He was sitting in his chair backwards with his chin propped on his arms that were casually folded over the back of the chair.   
  
He shrugged slightly, waving her off a bit nonchalantly. "Not a lot really, things have been kinda slow lately. Bob hasn't really gotten a lot of good offers in a while. A Hunter and his apprentice went out today which I believe was the first group let out this week."  
  
Iria's nose scrunched a bit as she moved back over to the stove. "Sounds pretty boring to me..."  
  
Gren chuckled a softly as he lifted his head a bit and his eyes focused in on Iria, who's was stirring something in a pot atop the stove. "You would think that. Which is one of the reasons I came back so soon...." He paused for a minute as he saw Iria look over to him with an anticipating look. He knew that she knew what he was about to tell her, so there was no need to say it really...but he when ahead and did it anyway...  
  
"....I want you to come back to Myce with me this time. Bob said he might be able to pull some strings with Administration and---" Before he could say another word, Iria was already charging towards him and wrapping her arms around him, nearly knocking the Hunter out of his chair.  
  
"You mean they're gonna let you train me?!" Iria asked, big brown eyes looked up to her '_brother_'. "For real this time?!"  
  
Gren simply smiled and shook his head a bit. "It's not official yet....but I want you to come back to the city with me tomorrow when I head back."  
  
Iria gasped slightly as her eyes widened with surprise. Her shock quickly faded into smiles as she hugged him tightly, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. "You're the best, big brother!"  
  
A tender smile crossed Gren's lips as he as he let a hand rest on her head. However, for a brief moment, a rush of doubt flew through the Hunter's mind. Could Iria actually do this? She had the determination all right, but did she have the patience? The doubt flooded his mind as he sat there holding onto his 'little sister'. But then again, maybe it wasn't doubt, but something....else. He had never doubted her abilities before....but something suddenly didn't seem right to him. Like some sixth sense, a new feeling encased he being. He felt as if something bad was waiting to happen...or maybe, if was happening right then. If not there, then somewhere else.  
  
Gren had to shake it off though, not for him but for Iria. He smiled tenderly as he pulled back from her arms and canted his head towards the door. "Go look in the back-seat of the Kreeper. I brought you a little something...."  


  
*****  


  
The sounds of two loud gunshots echoed through the quiet valley of Batabitajira. Morning had dawned on the hauntingly quiet village, and it seemed the only life within the city was the few birds, awoken and scattering after hearing the crack of the pistol. Out in an open plain surrounded by seeming indestructible Kajakunban plants. Gren, still sporting his armored attire, took a few shots at them. Iria sat Indian-style on the ground a few feet away from him, wearing her new set of light-armor. It wasn't enough to go into battle with, but it was a start. However, her face showed a hint of disdain as she rested her chin in her palms. Gren could sense her boredom, but he also knew she was watching him. The way he held his gun, the way he stood, his quick-reloading methods, Gren knew she was taking it all in. The young Hunter simply smiled as he fired a few more shots at the plants, the bullets whizzing by and cutting the leaves off at the stem.  
  
"Gren...." Iria moaned quietly, "are you just gonna shoot weeds all day or are you gonna actually teach **_me_** something rather making me sit around and watch_ **you**_...?"  
  
Gren chuckled softly. "Hey, this is a learning experience!" his tone was somewhat mocking, yet playful, as he fired a few more shots. "Besides, I don't think you're ready for a gun yet,** missy**."  
  
Iria's jaw dropped in disgust as she pounded her first on to the ground, kicking up little dust clouds. "Say's who?!"  
  
"Say's me," Gren added as he turned to her. He let the pistol fall around his index finger and dangled it in front of her face. "Care to prove me wrong?"  
  
"You're on!" Iria leaped to her feet and rushed to her brother's side, grabbing the gun. Her enthusiasm was raging as she closely examined the weapon. Gren watched on from a few steps behind her. He had that same gaze in his eyes that he had the night before, that stark look of uncertainty. Unsure, still, if this was the right thing to do. Even so, Iria raised the weapon to eye level and took aim at a stem of Kajakunban.  
  
"Like this...?" Iria asked as she closed one eye.  
  
Gren immediately shook that black expression from her face and moved closer to her. "Pull your elbow in a little bit more...." as he spoke, he helped her out a little, using his hand to adjust her forearm a little. ".....that's it."  
  
Iria gritted her teeth as she made her final repositioning and then pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the stem of the Kajakunban she had aimed for. The pistol kicked a little bit, something she wasn't used to yet, and more than Iria had thought it would. Yet her confidence built as she saw the giant leave tumble, so she aimed at another neighboring plant. Her steps were repeated, pulling the trigger and sending another plant to it's end. Gren's eyes took over a look of surprise as he watched his apprentice. He let out a soft whistle of approval. Iria let out an arrogant chuckle as she lowered the gun.  
  
"Are you sure this is your first time...?" Gren said in a playful manner, taking one final look at the decapitated plants before looking down to her.  
  
Iria smiled brightly as she turned to him. "I'm Hunter Gren's little sister! I'm a natural!" She turned back to the plants and took aim again, reclosing one eye. "Now watch this....!"  
  
She fired the weapon again, this time however, overconfidently. The bullet ricocheted off the hard-as-rock leaf of a Kajakunban and then hit another one. The loud sound of the deflected bullet surprised Iria, cause her to stumble back a bit and fall back in a heap. Gren smirked slightly as he shook his head, placing one hand on his hip.  
  
"Don't go saying that you're my sister outside of town, ok...?"  
  
Iria sighed softly in regress, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. "Oh man...those Kajakunban leaves are indestructible."  
  
The young Hunter simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders a little. "Well, atleast you did prove me wrong...well, sorta..."  
  
"What do you mean 'sorta'!?" Iria screamed, scrambling to her feet. "You saw it! I took down two of those things by myself!"  
  
Gren arched a brow towards her with a smile, "but what if that last shot meant life or death? Then you'd have been screwed, kid."  
  
"**_What?! _**They're **_LEAVES!_**" Iria exclaimed with her fists to her side, one clutching the gun. Gren laughed and shook his head one more time.  
  
"Calm down, 'sis." Gren said, one hand reaching up to pat her on the cheek, then playfully scruffling up her thick head of hair. "You did alright for your first try..."  
  
  


***************  


  


**_Author's Notes_**:   
First off, I am extremely sorry for the long wait for such a short instalment. School and essay writing and drama and lack of sleep and anything else I could add to the list by using the word 'and' have kept me from updating either of my Iria stories. Not to mention the insanly huge writers' block that I'm currently dealing with for TSoS. Oh well, hopefully things will die down during the holidays so I can get down to the nitty-gritty with these stories for you. The will only have about one or two more chapters and TSoS is winding down as is, so stay tuned.  
**_  
Things  
_To look for next time...  
**The return to Myce City and Gren facing Kazon's rage....**  
**


	4. Rage

**

"The Rouge"  
  
An "IRIA: The Soul of Silence" FanFic  
Based on "IRIA: Zeriam the Animation"  
Written by: _--|(ris-Sama!!--_ The Illustrious Swordfish!!!

**  
  
*****************  
****  
  
Part Three:**  
"_Rage_"**  


  
  
Gren and Iria pulled into a large hanger-like building set outside of the Administration Headquarters. The room was brilliantly lit with bright florescent lights, lining the ceiling by twos and stretching all the way to other wall. Iria eyes were opened wide as she gazed around at her new surrounding in wonderment. Gren glanced over to her from time to time as he weaved his way past a few other Kreepers; he couldn't help but to crack a smile.  
  
"What's this place, big brother?" Iria asked. She nearly stood up in her seat and leaned over the side of the Kreeper to get a better view of the lines of vehicles parked in rows. "I've never seen this many hover-cars in one place before unless it was on the television....!"  
  
"Yeah, this is the parking district," Gren said turning into his newly reserved parking unit, one of the many benefits of being a Hunter. "Only people who have direct ties to Administration...or the occasional Tedan Tippedai are allowed entrance here."  
  
"Geez, that's a lot of people it seems...."  
  
Gren chucked softly as he turned the engine off and flipped a few switches to turn all the necessary systems off. "You forget, 'sis, Myce City isn't Batabitajira."  
  
"You said Tedan Tippedai though," Iria questioned with a quirk of her brow. "I thought you said you didn't like them...?"  
  
Gren shrugged and tried to think of a good reply...if she was going to be training for this business, the last thing she needed was a bad impression of their main employer. "Yeah, they're asses every now and then, but you have to learn to put up with them," he said as he checked the Kreepers guidance systems, making sure everything was turned off. "They usually don't show up around here. They make their bounty offers over the computer or directly through their own headquarters." Finally he shot a glance over to the young girl. "Just keep on your toes so you can learn. I want you to follow my lead and do exactly as I tell you, ok?"  
  
"Whatever happened to the 'when in doubt, act' speech?" Iria asked with a toothy grin.  
  
"I'm changing the rules for now," Gren replied. "And if I were you, I'd follow..."  
  
"Fine...." Iria said, a bit pouty as she plopped back down in her seat. She folded her arms across her chest and turned away from Gren. "You act like I'm a little kid..."  
  
Gren shot her a playful smile as he shrugged a bit. "....you are a little kid."  
  
She huffed in response, "I know I can take care of myself atleast...."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..." Gren added as he leaped over the side of the Kreeper and landed with his feet on the floor. He then glanced back up to her with a grin and held he hand out to her. "C'mon, I want you to meet someone while we're here."  
  
Iria looked back to him with an icy stare, mainly because of the crack he took at her. Yet, she was young and couldn't stay mad at one thing for too long. She stood up and took his hand. "Who is 'someone'?" she ask curiously as he helped her out of the Kreeper and down to the concrete floor.  
  
"Bob, my former instructor. I've told you about him," Gren said and the automated motors and propulsion systems tilted the Kreeper into an upright, resting position, "but it's about time you met him since he's gonna be helping you with your training."  
  
"So he's a baby-sitter when you're not around..." Iria pointed out, a bit sarcastically.  
  
Gren shrugged a bit, laughing softly. "If that's how a pessimist looks at it, then yeah, you could say that...."  
  
Iria scoffed, but then her eyes widened in amazement once again as she caught a glance of a large sliding door, opening and closing as other Hunters and executives walked in and out. Excited, she grabbed Gren's hand and yanked him along at a quicker pace. The door slid open and Iria rushed inside to get a look. She eyed the receptionist desk, computers an holo-screens abound, each with there own personnel worker monitoring them. Gren stumbled along to keep up behind Iria, then pointed a few things out.  
  
"This is the front lobby. Simple, right?" Gren said, flashing a sly smile to Iria.  
  
"Simple enough," Iria said, returning his smile back up to him. Gren could automatically tell that she was happy to be here, even if he felt the need to poke a little fun at her every now and then. However, that bad feeling still lingered around him, making his expression grow hard again. Something didn't seem right....  
  
"Well, good," Gren went on, ignoring his thought for the time being. "Then you won't mind sitting here for a few minutes."  
  
"What?!" Iria smile flushed into another pouty frown.   
  
"I have a few things to take care of," Gren said with a shrug and a smile. "Getting promoted isn't all that easy of a process you know. Just let me check on a few things then I'll be back to give you the tour, ok?"  
  
Iria let out a deep sigh as she let her foot scuff at the floor a little. She remembered, Gren was in charge. "Alright...."  
  
"Ok..." Gren said, reaching up and petting her head which never fails to make Iria smile. "I'll hurry back, so just wait here." He turned and made his way down an ornately, decorated corridor. But now that he was out of Iria's sight, he gritted his teeth slightly. It was getting to where he couldn't deny this gut-feeling of his, that something, somewhere, was wrong. The keeping feeling kept growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute....but he couldn't let this show to Iria... maybe that was his weakness. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the she had found a chair to sit, kicking her legs back and forth as she waited. Was it her that was giving him this feeling....or something else....  
  
"Hey! Buddy!" a scruffy voice called out from beside Gren, snapping the young Hunter back to attention. Gren rolled his eyes and stopped immediately upon hearing the familiar voice. He let out a quick sigh and turned to face the middle-aged man. He was taller than he was, with a scruffy look to him. He had green-tipped, black hair with stubby beard, along with a rather wide nose to boot. He wore ragged, loose clothing, typical of an old-school Hunter, and carried a short shotgun-like rifle propped on his shoulder.  
  
Gren stared this man down, a cold, bitter hint to his expression. "What do you want, Fujikuro...?"  
  
The man moved in a bit closer to Gren, shrugging slightly. "Sheesh! Can't a guy congratulate an old buddy for earning his wings around here?" Fujikuro arrogance was another on of his typical quirks.   
  
Gren wasn't buying it. He knew better than to listen to Fujikuro. Bob had taught him better. He simply shook his head, leveling that gaze on the aging Hunter. "So does this mean you're happy for me alone? Or because this just gives you another Hunter's keep to steal?"  
  
"Hey, now..." Fujikuro's brow narrowed, holding he free hand up in a kind of pushing motion. "You trying to say that I'm a bounty jumper, Gren?"  
  
"Well, you're reputation proceeds you..." Gren added, a coy smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be so hard up for the Kem if your wonderful boss would give me a decent case every now and then..." Fujikuro said, pointing a finger in Gren' face. He young man didn't flinch. Fujikuro took a deep breath, decided a change of subject was needed before this argument got out of hand...to his own fault. It wouldn't be very good for the ragtag Hunter to cause a scene in the middle of Administration headquarters, especially with a new recruit. He glanced over to the lobby, his eyes falling on the girl sitting by herself. "Who's the chick...?"  
  
Gren followed his gaze to Iria. He grit his teeth slightly, he knew he had to say it... "She's my...sister. So stay away from her...."  
  
"A sister...?" Fujikuro glanced back to Gren from the corner of his eye with a sly smile on his face. "Curious. You've never mentioned her before...."  
  
Gren could tell that Fujikuro could see past his tale, that Iria really wasn't his little sister. True, he was a low, dirty scumbag, but he was a smart scumbag while he was at it. Bob had told Gren many stories of Fujikuro, of how he sniveled his way into things. His record was one of the most colorful of the entire Hunter's network, glittered with small marks of bounty jumping, misconduct, and unnecessary force in given situations. Naturally, he wasn't the most reliable man in Myce, so naturally, Gren's trust in him was nonexistent.  
  
"But 'stay away from her'? What kind of talk is that? I think I should atleast go introduce myself? Eh, buddy?" Fujikuro said with a leachy smile.  
  
Gren's pale eyes narrowed in frustration. "I don't think I stuttered. Stay the hell away from her, clear?"  
  
"Or what...?" Fujikuro's brow arched slightly. The man let out a snickery chuckle and turned away from the young Hunter. "Eh, suit yourself newbie, but I'd watch my back if I were you...or her's..." Fujikuro turned on a heel and headed towards the parking deck door to leave.  
  
"Whatever...." Gren muttered under his breath....but just as he did, an alarm sounded above him. A bright red light blinked on and off and caught Gren in a state of surprise. A female voice momentarily called out over the comm-systems....  
  
"**_Attention, all available security personnel report to Transit Station 3 on Level B-2 immediately. All unauthorized persons are hereby ordered to exit Level B-2 immediately... Repeat... All available security personnel..._**"  
  
Gren listened as the warning played over again as a few guard rushed by him, presumably in the direction of the lifts leading to B-2. Of all the times... He gritted his teeth and looked over to Iria, who was now standing up, looking right at him. Could this be what that feeling was about...? He had to find out. He snapped to attention and pointed to the girl.   
  
"Sit there and don't go anywhere!" he called out to her from across the room already on the move to follow the guards to the lower floors.  
  
"But...--!!" Iria attempted to start up again...but was left in the cold as Gren sprinted away, leaving her alone in the huge lobby...  


  


*****

  


  
Gren burst through the door that led in to one of the small Transit stations located inside the lower levels of headquarters. He had heard the calls for assistance over the intercom system while he was weaving his way through the corridors, but each new transmission vaguely updated on the situation. His gloved hand was readily at his belt, gripping the hilt of his versatile pistol despite not even knowing what he was getting in to. Quickly, his pale eyes scanned the area to take in what had happened. In the middle of the somewhat darkened room, which held a hint of greenish atmosphere from all the glowing transembler modules, was a large Kreeper. It was a two-seater, standard for Hunter pairs. However, the sight around this Kreeper was a something Gren could barely comprehend.  
  
"_What the....?!_" Gren thought to himself, his hand relaxing off of his pistol a bit. "Kaz?!"  
  
There stood the shadowy apprentice. A fiery, haunting stare radiated from his usually cold, emotionless green eyes. Kazon stood there clutching a lone soldier, gripping him tightly by his throat in one hand, a medium-lenth curved sword in the other. Katana, Gren thought. Gren's brow arched in confusion as he could barely get a word to escape his mouth, as much as he wanted to speak. But he held off as he looked to the other side of the line which revealed group of armored guards. Their fat, cylinder-like rifles were drawn and aimed at the dark apprentice. In front of them was a young woman, petite in stature, donning a long, ornate, white and gold robe. Gren peered in closer to the woman and, to his surprise, she wore golden pin with an emblem of two 'T's crossing over each other was attached to her near the bottom of her sleeve.   
  
"T-Tedan--.......Tippedai?! She must be executive branch....?" Gren muttered very quietly under his breath. "What's going on...?" He watched in amazement at this sight, unusual as it was, and a bit frightening as well.  
  
Almost immediately, a half-dozen guards filed in behind Gren, their weapons drawn. Gren quickly glanced back to them from the corner of his eye and he leveled a palm down to his side, signaling for them to hold their positions. At this point, Gren didn't see any need in provoking Kazon even further, especially not until someone found out what was going on...  
  
Kazon slowly lifted his gaze to meet the eyes of the young executive. His dark and slightly dirtied face had shown some wear on it, bruised in a few places and with a few small cut here and there. In fact, his whole attire looked to have been put through a skirmish or two. As a few brown bangs fell in front of his darkened eyes, he began to grind his teeth as his grip on the poor soldier's neck tightened slightly, causing the man to cry out in pain. Kazon was livid, as Gren could obviously tell....but why?  
  
".....you...." Kazon said in a low, pained voice. "All of this.....is because of you...!!" He was out of breath it seemed, noted by the pauses between words. He appeared to be running of pure adrenaline.  
  
"I don't understand what you are implying," the female executive said in a shaky, nervous voice, "However, I demand that you release that man and turn yourself over to us! Tedan Tippedai promises to compensate for your loss and hopes to make--"  
  
"Why should I listen to you!?" Kazon screamed with a furious, deafening volume while he snapped the blade in his other hand up and pointing towards the woman. The girl jumped back in fear, nearly pumping into the guard behind her. "Why should I have to be the one to listen to your lies?!" Gren's eyes widened in shock....a single tear was slowly rolling down Kaz's dirty cheek. "Why us, huh!? Why did you have to do this to us?!"   
  
"...the hell--?" the words rushed through Gren's mind as fast as they came out of Kazon's mouth. What was he talking about? Then suddenly Gren eyes widened even more as he caught a glimpse of a small symbol engraved into the blade of the katana. He took one step in, peering closer to see the abstract, half-oval with a two triangles atop it and a single triangle in-between them.   
  
"_Ouspi....?_" Gren though for a minute. "_That's Ouspi's sword....._" He then realized Kazon's instructor wasn't even in the room and failed to even notice it before. Yet Kazon, vengeful and irate, had possession of the old Hunter's weapons. "_What's going on...?!_"  
  
"Locke, you are ordered to stand down!" The woman said, her scared expression becoming more and more exuberant. She tried to step up to him, but was very hesitant. "This is senseless and will only get you into more trouble than you already are! Stand down!"  
  
Kazon's eyes grew colder and darker, and with his silent demeanor came a rush of icy chills up and down Gren's spine. Kaz won't stand for that...not from a pencil-pusher..." Gren thought. The rookie Hunter took one deep breath before he through himself in the melee. "Listen to her, Kaz!" Gren said aloud from the side, gaining the silent apprentice's attention, those icy eyes staring Gren down....which didn't make him feel very secure to say the least. "Just calm down, so we can talk this out and fix--"  
  
"Why should you care?!" Kazon cut him off, screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes retrained in on the Tedan Tippedai executive once again. "Just stay out of this, Gren...!"  
  
"No!" Gren took a step forward, pleading with him. "I don't want to see you get hurt, so just chill out, ok?!" Gren watched as Kazon's anger took complete control over him, he could tell just by looking at him. He was about to break and Gren wasn't helping much.. "Kaz--...!!"  
  
Too late. Kazon couldn't hold back anymore. He screamed out, his anger and voice rising. "**I said stay out of it...!!!!**" With an unmatched quickness, Kazon jerked his arm back, flinging the poor guard he had by the throat up against the hull of the Kreeper. Gren's eyes widened in surprise as Kazon took hold of Ouspi's katana in both hands and with a screaming rage he lunged toward the executive. His speed shocked Gren, the guards standing behind the girl didn't even have time to react. Sensing that he could stand to the side no longer, Gren gritted his teeth and flung his arms out to his side. Two, medium-length blades flipped into a pointed position, extending outwards from his wrists. Quick in his step, he intercepted Kazon before he could reach the executive, crossing the two blades to form an 'X' and blocking the cold steel of the katana.  
  
Kazon's expression didn't fade, his teeth ground together in his fury as he pressed down hard on Gren's blades... "Get out of the way, Gren....!" He gloved grip tightened and his eyes narrowed. Gren could feel himself being pushed back slightly, he knees buckling... Who would have guessed the two top youngster in the business would have ever been in this position. A bead of sweat r down his forehead, as his fist clenched.  
  
"Not until you come to your senses..!!" Gren responded through his teeth. "I don't want to have to do this to you Kaz...!"  
  
"Then get out of the way...!!" Kazon retorted, pushing himself off of Gren's blades, sending the green haired Hunter reeling backwards. As soon as Kazon could plant his feet on the ground, he charged forward at Gren again. He ducked his shoulder and popped him with all his weight momentum before Gren could regain his bearings. The impact sent both young men into a nearby wall, parting the crowd of guards that surrounded them.  
  
One of the guards, saw an opportunity to take the livid apprentice out, so he raised his weapon to take a shot. The female executive stopped him, however. "Hold your fire!" she ordered. "Let the Hunter handle it! We can't afford to slip up and shoot both of them!"  
  
Both the Hunter and the apprentice were stammering to their feet after Kazon's onslaught. Gren's fists clenced again as he had no choice but to take him down. Kazon crouched down, katana at hand with a fightening glare. Gren countered his stare with a smirk...if Kazon was this angry, he knew just how to finish this. Gren knew that if you faught bound by rage, you were sure to slip up in your agression. He might as well use this to his advantage....  
  
"Lucky shot..." Gren said with a smile. "Tell you what Kaz...if you can do it again, I'll let you have her," he said pointing to the executive, who's jaw had just hit the floor nearly.  
  
Kazon stared at Gren for a minute, trying to figure him out it seemed, or maybe considering his proposal. However, he obviously wasn't in the state of mind to ponder anything for very long. Gren's eyes narrowed as he crouched lower to the ground, bringing those two short blades up in front of him. Kazon pounced from his crouch and sprinted towards Gren with a scream of rage. Gren waited for just the right moment, right when Kazon was in within his reach. Gren then spun around to the side, pressing a small button on his wrist armor. A shock of static emitted from one of the blades and it the blink of an eye, he popped the passing Kazon in the back of the neck with the blunt side of the blade. He tried hard not to cut him, and he did well. The blow sent an electric shock through Kazon's neck and down his spine that stunned him into submission. He dropped Ouspi's katana and fell flat on his face with a grunt. Gren watched as Kaz laid their on the floor for a moment...the apprentice was in obviously in pain...yet he still tried to get back up.  
  
"_Ou...spi.._." Kazon muttered under his breath before the shocking sensation finally got to him and he collapsed, out cold.  
  
Gren let out a soft sigh... then was pushed aside by the Tedan Tippedai guards and the girl executive. "Whoa..!" A look of dumbfoundedness crossed his face as he watched them restrain Kazon with hand-binders and roughly picked him up. "Hey! Wait a minute! What are you doing?!"  
  
The girl looked over her sholder to him, that nervousness she had displayed during the skirmish had sudden disappeared after the problem was nuetralized. "We are taking him into corporation custody."  
  
"You can't do that!" Gren said angerly, protesting. "What's going on anyway!? Why did he flip out like that?! And where's Ouspi?! Huh?!"  
  
"Mind your tounge, or you'll be joining him..." the girl said as she motioned for the guards to bring thier prisoner along. "We thank you for your cooperation..."  
  
Now Gren could barely keep himself from jumping the girl. But he valued his own security, and it certainly wouldn't be a good idea for him to get into something with Iria here...who'd watch out for her? He quietly watched all the guards and rhe executive exit the room, dragging Kaz along with them.  
  
"Kaz..." he said softly... "What happened...?"  
  
  


*******************  


  


**_Author's Notes: _**  
Took long enough....actually the only thing that got me off my ass to post this was a nice email that gave a nice bit of motivation. Now I'm all tired. Well, this certainly wasn't as chipper as Part 2 was, but hey, it's starting to tie everything together. However, I said from the beginning that this story wasn't gonna be very long, so it's time to wrap things up...  
  
**_Things_**  
**To look for next time...**  
"I've heard all the rumors about you..." Gren said in that timeless first episode of the OVA...but do you remember thinking, 'what rumors?' upon hearing it? The questions were never really answered, so I'm gonna answer them for you! Yeah...  
Next time, Gren gets his answers from a familiar face in the final instalment of The Rogue.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
